


Just a Tic

by johnegbert



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Christmas fic, Fluffy, M/M, Solo, Teacher/Student, Unfaithfulness, Voyeurism, jerking off hell yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnegbert/pseuds/johnegbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short davejake fics that are too short to post by themselves.</p><p>tags/warnings will update as additional fics are added</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Imagination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> davejerkin it to jake.txt

In the next room over you can hear the movie playing rather loudly. A few explosions, a few gunshots. It's the exact kind of movie you would figure Jake was into. It's the exact kind of movie you know that Dirk is not into. You can imagine the scene there. But you try not to. You've been so wrapped around yourself all day today. It was one of those unbearably hot summer days, again, and Jake had dressed for the occasion. The shorts riding his ass and the top he had on riding his back. You and Dirk both had seen him walk into the apartment like this, you both had to elbow each other to stop the obviously star struck looks.

You were still thinking about him though.

Those short shorts, looked like they were just so easy to peel off, so easy to strip him of the clothes he was wearing that it was a little bit unfair that he was "committed" to your stupid twin. A little bit unfair that you had to cater to yourself instead of having Jake cater to you. Though you had a pretty vivid imagination. You think you could deal with it, if you had to. Which you do. You can imagine that it's Jake's hands trailing down your chest before settling at your zipper.

Imagine that it's Jake's fingers that slide the metallic thing downwards. That the hardly audible "What do you think, Strider?" is directed to you, and not to your brother. It sounded like a whisper right? Sort of. You don't hear anyone else reply, so you let out a hushed one of your own. A quietly uttered, "It's nice," as you continue to get lost in your vision. Jake's [Your] fingers spread your fly open, tucking fingers under it to cup at your steadily building erection. You make a rather pathetic sound at it, your imagination working too well. It sort of makes you happy that you're not actually in the presence of Jake.

The teasing is quickly done with though, hand slipping under the elastic waistband of your boxers and a fingertip touches at your length. You refuse to believe that it's your own. You let yourself think it's Jake for as long as you can. Pulling your dick out of your pants with the slow carefulness you'd think Jake would. The hesitant reaction you think he'd have as he did it. Quiet whispers of "Is this okay, Strider?" and "Does that feel good?". You can't imagine that he's so inexperienced, but you do think he'd be off his game with you. Unsure touches. Hushed whispers. Maybe. He tugs at your shaft a little bit, and that feels really good too. You can't stop yourself from muttering his name. You want him to jerk you off really badly. You realize a second later that you've ruined your pretend scene.

It's okay though, because you can still imagine him. Still have that image of him in those shorts in your head. Can still see the slow drag he would tease you with as he pulls them off. You can at least run through the scenario in your head, even if you can't pretend it's happening for real anymore. Your fist tightens around your dick, as you begin to pump it proper. Sliding it up and down and twisting it just right. You thumb a little bit at your slit before you twist your head in your hand. Squeezing it a little bit, and fuck- fuck that's. You suck in a harsh breath. Good.

You return to jerking it, lifting your other hand to attend to your head. Two hands feel better than one, obviously, and in your imagination, you pretend you put two hands on Jake too. Rubbing him down, and letting one slide over that fine ass. Another pathetic whine exits your mouth, you sure hope their movie is loud enough to block you out. You think it is. It's a little bit embarrassing how quickly this vision is getting you off. Your own personal porno and your brother's boyfriend is the star. How fucking shameful is that? You don't really know, and you can't find it in you to care either. Not when you're so close to the edge that you can feel your orgasm on the horizon.

You speed up, letting your fist hit your pelvis a little bit too hard, squeezing harshly around your dick and, god, that's fucking tight. So tight, so good. But it could be so much better. It's not too long before you start hearing something though, and you almost stop thinking someone was going to find you. But it's just coming from the other room. You quickly realize what it is.

Dirk has apparently started to kiss Jake, kiss at his neck maybe, and Jake is moaning about it. You think they might be soft sighs, but they're loud enough for you to hear over the credits of what ever movie they're watching. Jake's loud enough for you to hear his calls of "F-Fuck! Strider!" You wonder if Dirk's touching him too. You try not to keep your thoughts on Dirk though, the fact that Dirk's doing all this and not you. You just think about Jake Jake Jake. And how gorgeous he sounds. It helps a lot. Keeps you going and you're so close it's painful.

It's not too long before whatever they're doing escalates too, Jake's moans are louder, much louder than the credits, and you eat them all up. He's so fucking beautiful it's becoming too hard for you to focus on yourself. Which is alright, because you're about done anyway. It takes a few more pumps and one last good squeeze before you're coming. Coming way harder than you probably should, and with a way too loud cry of Jake's name.

The semen on your hands is a reminder of something bad you've just done, even if you don't really think you regret it, you wipe it all off on your shirt, and quickly discard the thing. You hope that Dirk and Jake couldn't hear you, and by the sounds that you can hear from the next room, you don't think they did. Far to wrapped up in what they're doing to be paying attention to anything but each other. It quickly reminds you that you should leave. Actually go away because you can't deal with this. You can't listen to your brother pound the boy of your dreams. You tuck yourself away, collect your phone, wallet, and keys, and leave.


	2. White Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> christmas with the family, introducing the boyfriend

Neither of you have ever really had a proper Christmas. Tropical Islands and hot cities kind of prevent that from ever being a thing. But this year your half sister invited you to spend Christmas with her and your Mother in New York, so you packed your bags and went.

He was a little bit apprehensive because you haven't had the chance to introduce Jake to your Mother yet, (haven't found the time, haven't really had the cash for it.) but as you take turns driving the piece of shit truck you have there, you can see his nervousness melt away into his usual carefree sense of excitement. You take the chance to be excited as well. It's not your first Christmas together, but it's the first time you have actually spent Christmas with more than the three of you (You, Jake, and Bro) and it feels good to actually feel like your whole family is together again.

When you cross-over the Pennsylvania-New York border, you start driving into a heavy snowstorm. Neither of you really know jack shit about driving in snow, but you some how manage to navigate the roads enough to land you right in Rainbow Falls. Bro answers the door, since he flew out ahead of you, and grins wide when you see Jake look a little bit relieved that it wasn't Mom. He tells you that they've got a room "with your name on it, we're gon' be here for a week and I know how close the two of ya get, so this one's basically the most secluded room around here." And Jake looks even more flustered at the note. You squeeze his side and tell him to chill as you haul all your shit inside.

Your Mother is surprisingly sober, but you think it's because Rose asked her to put off drinking until after you could introduce her to Jake. You make a mental note to thank your sister as you pull away a bit from Jake and grasp his hand. The other one finds its way to your Mother's shoulder, squeezing it gently as you say, "Mom, this is Jake." You look back at him with a smile and nod to your Mom. "This is my Mom." And let go of his hand.

Jake moves to shake her hand, grasping her delicate skin with both of his hands, giving her a firm shake. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Lalonde!" Jake's teeth stick out a lot when he smiles, but you think that he looks cute that way, even if he disagrees with you, so it makes you smile as well. "I've heard a lot about you from Dave." She gives him a smile that you've seen her with millions of times, and it just looks so genuine and- You know you'll have a nice stay because the little part of you that worried anyone wouldn't get along has been successfully averted. 

Mom starts drinking at dinner, which is fine by you. Rose talks off Jake's ear, going on about the book she's writing and Jake listens patiently to her. Bro and Mom are both howling and laughing, filling in each other of the things that have happened since the last time they got together. Your entire family together. And it feels good. It feels even better when Rose distributes knitted Christmas sweaters to everyone and Jake's face lights up when she hands one to him. You're not the sentimental type, but it's the best Christmas ever.

You are cuddled up on the couch watching a Christmas movie before you go to bed, and Jake is asleep on your side. The red of the sweater that Rose made him looks really nice against his skin, and you know that he's the one. The only one that you will ever need. You're Dave Strider, and as you glance at out the window, you can see the snowfall stop outside. You're excited to spend your first White Christmas with the man of your dreams.


	3. Like a Movie

The task was rather straight-forward, Dave would put in a movie and they would act through it together. Sort of like extra credit work because Jake was definitely failing Dave’s class. Failing it harder than an illiterate kid fails literature.

Jake didn’t know that Dave would be so much of an ass and put in something as… lewd as what he did. When Jake sees the video of choice, his hands shoot to his mouth, holding in a gasp of shock. “Mister Strider!” He gives Dave a slit-eyed glance. “This is very inappropriate material!” His eyes drift back to the screen, where a scantily dressed woman is walking lazily around her kitchen in the highest pair of heels Jake’s ever seen in his life.

The drama teacher shrugs, though twirling his finger around, gesturing for Jake to follow her movements. “Come on, Mister English, I don’t think I see you sashaying around. Swing those hips.” Jake huffs and does as he’s asked, watching the woman on the screen. Her voice is gross, but her face isn’t that hard to look at. And Jake thinks he’s got her walk down pretty well by the time she stops to lean over the island in the set kitchen. Jake doesn’t have an island to lean over, but he makes due with the back of the couch Dave is still sitting on instead. Dave seems to nod in approval because, damn if Jake didn’t look good bent over. “Very nice.” Dave rises from his seat, knowing this particular movie pretty well (a man can have his fantasies!) and slowly follows the movement of the entering male.

When he feels Dave’s hands grasp at his waist, hips rolling up into his ass, Jake gasps. He tries to ignore it, though, paying attention to what the woman is doing instead. Standing up straight and leaning her back into the chest of the man behind her. Jake begins to feel a little bit uncomfortable though, because he doesn’t know if Dave is going to make him actually do… all the things she does. He doesn’t know how he feels about acting out a porno with his teacher. But he also isn’t sure he’s got much of a choice. He voices his worries while the woman says something he doesn’t catch. “Are we going through with this entire film?” He asks carefully, craning his neck like she does to whisper into Dave’s ear. It’s no where near as seductive as she makes it.

Dave doesn’t reply, however, simply keeping in time with the screen, pushing Jake forward so he’s bent over the back of the couch once more.

Hands sliding greedily down Jake’s back.

Finally resting at the waistband of his shorts, hooking his fingers under. And that sort of answers the question.

When cold air hits his bare skin, Jake can’t help but let out a little whine. A shiver rushing down his back and makes him push upwards into Dave’s hands.

"You’re doing well," Dave’s voice comes, a little too low and husky to keep Jake’s emotions in check. "It’s a very convincing act."

"Almost like you want it." He tacks on after a moment. "Do you want it, Mister English?"

Jake gulps, pushing his ass up a little more, wiggling out of his shorts as Dave pulls them down. “N-” He gulps again when Dave snaps the waistband back on his legs and Jake finds the right answer in his throat before Dave can say anything else.

"Yes, sir."

The shorts slip off, and Dave’s hands are back on his skin, sliding around the curve of his ass and under the button up shirt. “That’s what I thought.” The woman on-screen is gripping the ledge of the counter top pretty tightly, her outrageously over done nails clicking on marble. Jake follows her example and grips the fabric on the couch so hard his knuckles go white. “I know I want it.” Dave whispers and fuck- when did his lips get so close to Jake’s skin?

He’s so focused on the slutty woman, he didn’t even realize that the man has knelled down behind her pressing fingers in places that the camera- oh its those places. And Dave’s fingers follow su-! Su-! Suit! Fuck his fingers are cold, but Jake some how keeps himself from shying away. Doesn’t shy away from prodding fingertips. Not even when they’re pressed against that puckered up little hole. “Don’t forget her lines,” Dave reminds him, and its not until then that Jake realizes she’s whimpering. Nearly moaning just from having her holes gently fingered.

At least Jake doesn’t think that the guy’s fingers are in her but he’s a little distracted now.

Jake makes the fake porn-star moans too. He’s pretty sure he sounds ridiculous, but he’s not going to argue. Doesn’t think it will get him anywhere anyway.

He’s getting used to the feeling of Dave’s fingers poking at him weirdly when Dave leans in and actually spits at the top of his ass. Watching it slide down the crack and when it runs over his hole, Dave’s finger meets it. Rubbing the liquid around and spitting on him again. There’s a bit of a moment where Jake thinks that’s all that’s going to happen, but then the fingertip dips inside.

Jake’s whimper is pretty genuine then, unlike the actress on the screen who is still giving out those fake pleasurable sounds. His over-sized teeth dig into his bottom lip when Dave pushes in more. Whimpering through his teeth because- sure he’s done this a few times but Dave’s fingers are a little bit thicker than his own.

"Does it hurt?" Dave’s voice is really husky then, really close to his skin too. Jake doesn’t reply, just nods, and Dave laughs gently. "Not too much, I hope." And kisses his cheek before spitting on his hole again. Dave’s movements aren’t rough and rash like Jake was sort of expecting when he realized what sort of movie this was. They’re sort of practiced, like Dave’s been preparing for this moment and Jake shivers again just entertaining the thought of that being the truth. He’s trying to think this all over properly and rationally in his head when he feels Dave press a second finger into him. Whispering, "You can do it," into the pale skin of his ass as he does.

Truthfully, Jake should feel lucky because, the man in the movie is not being nearly as gentle with the woman as Dave is being with him. He counts his blessings as he tries to overcome the strange feel of having two (thicker than his own) fingers in his ass. Its by no means something Jake would say is unpleasant, simply unfamiliar.

When the strange ache is gone, it’s replaced with a light pleasure and wow, okay this is really nice, and Jake finds himself pressing back to meet Dave’s fingers with every thrust. Neither of them are really following the movie anymore. And that was probably Dave’s intentions from the beginning. The rat bastard. Jake can’t find it in him to really be upset, though. He feels too good to be mad about this.

Dave’s fingers are thrusting and twisting, pushing and stretching him with careful, practiced, ease. Soon enough, Jake finds himself asking for more more more. More of what? More of what? Jake knows this was part of the plan too. To get him to beg for something he probably didn’t even want in the first place. Well mission accomplished, because here he is asking for Dave. Dave, who isn’t even hesitating in giving him what he’s asking for.

Dave who’s apparently had his heart set on this happening one way or another. Dave who pulls his fingers out gently enough that it has Jake keening and whining. Dave who, really fucking brought a condom, talk about eager. Dave who Jake is actually looking over his shoulder to watch and okay he’s kind of really attractive this isn’t exactly a bad thing right now.

The blonde is apparently all sorts of prepared when he also has the tiniest tube of lube Jake’s ever seen and is pouring about half of it onto himself (when’d he even pull his dick out?) and then coats it all over himself. Jake thinks he’s going to pour the rest out onto him, but he doesn’t. Simply caps it and pockets it, maybe saving it for later.

He does rub the coated head of his cock around Jake’s entrance first though, but then he’s pushing through and fuck fuck he’s a little bit bigger than Dirk is.

Dave pushes in slowly, gently, all the way without really stopping. Jake can take it, he thinks, no problem and just holds his breath until the older is sheathed within him. Dave’s hips touch his skin and his voice reaches his ears, “Oh fuck you feel fucking fantastic.” Hands at his hips and pulls Dave’s dick in a little bit deeper. Jake’s head literally drops, he can’t hold it up anymore, and he moans loudly because fuck if it’s been a while since he’s actually been penetrated.

The pull back is a little slow, but the drag feels good and when Dave’s mostly out, he slams back in and fuck. Fuck! Dave’s pace after that is very rhythmic, very much like the beat of a song and it reminds Jake that the teacher is a little more than fluent in not only the art of film but of music too and damn if he can’t keep time.

He’s got good aim too, and Jake appreciates that almost as much as he appreciates the forming bruises where Dave’s holding him a little too hard. Which is totally fine. He’s not sure how he’s supposed to explain any marks (or limps?) he might pick up from this encounter to his boyfriend (Dirk’s gonna be so pissed) but at the moment he doesn’t care.

The only thing Jake is focused on now, is the heavy panting from Dave’s mouth and the hard slam of his dick into the bundle of nerves inside him and then that wonderful drag out and slide back in.

Dave’s hands slide up from Jake’s hips, moving over his pale back and then back down and around. When fingers curl around his own prick he gasps again, moans out and oh god what a divine grip.

The man knows how to use his fingers, and Jake’s beginning to think he’s fluent in the art of love too. Or more accurately of fucking because he wouldn’t really consider this love (maybe in another universe he could see himself falling in love with Dave though. Under different circumstances.). Whatever it would really be called in this situation, Dave is fucking good at it. Practiced and very gooooooood. Jake’s thoughts start to all run together he’ssoclose.

He wonders if Dave’s close too but he can’t find his voice to ask or even warn. Just moans out some more, maybe stutters his older partner’s name a few times.

But Dave is really close because holy fucking shit this kid is tight- like not virgin tight but damn near close. He’s almost sad that he decided to go with the shitty latex barrier because he’s pretty sure staining the inside of this kid would be so fucking good. But someone’s got to be the responsible one around here and it might as well be the guy basically taking advantage of one of his students.

The porno is over, has been over for a while, but neither of them are concerned with that. Dave’s muttering unintelligible sentences about how close he is, about how good Jake is, how much this is going to bump his grade up. And that thought threatens to make Jake feel sick to his stomach, but Dave sighs out his name and comes before he can. Jake’s only a second after, coming into Dave’s hand while biting his own hand too hard.

Dave thrusts a few more times after that, way lazier and with none of the rhythm he had before, just trying to milk himself out. And then it’s over.

The blonde pulls out, releases Jake entirely and goes to wash off his hand and clean himself up, leaving the bemused student leaning over the back of the couch.

Panting and trembling.


End file.
